Sir Handel
Sir Handel *'Builder': Falcon Works *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': 1903 Sir Handel, named after the Skarloey Railway's first owner, Sir Handel Brown I - but previously Falcon, after the works where he was made - is a narrow-gauge tank engine. Bio in the Railway Series Falcon was built in 1903 at Falcon Works, Loughborough, for the Mid Sodor Railway. He was a 0-4-0ST, causing him to bounce until he was rebuilt with a rear pony truck. When the Mid Sodor Railway closed in 1947, he and Stuart were sold to the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. They were sheeted at the project's close for almost a year, then both were purchased for a total of fifty pounds by the Skarloey Railway and renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam respectively. Sir Handel did not cope well with the worn track on the railway and would often derail - sometimes deliberately. He was given a pair of special wheels with broad tyres to cure this problem, dubbed "steamroller wheels" by the other engines. In 1984, Sir Handel visited the Talyllyn Railway to help while Talyllyn was being mended. Sir Handel had plenty of adventures there, like pulling a wedding train and having to done an eyepatch after colliding with a tree at Nant Gwernol. When Peter Sam was brought back from the Talyllyn Railway early during a visit in 1995 Sir Handel became jealous and as a protest deliberately knocked out his firebars. He was sent to the shed and began to fear that he would never come out after weeks went by and no one came to see him. When the Thin Controller came in one day Sir Handel confessed and asked for a second chance. Sir Handel got his firebars later that day - no one bothered to tell him that they had only just arrived. He is presently on the Talyllyn Railway. Bio in the television series Falcon and Stuart lived with Duke until their line was closed and they were bought by the Skarloey Railway and were renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam respectively. Upon arriving, Sir Handel had many adventures. He was derailed by his own coaches when he stopped too quickly in front of some sheep. Sir Handel was also very pompous and refused to do his job well, so he was sent to the sheds for a while to repent. After coming back out, he got into a fight with George the steamroller, which ended in a race with George smashing Sir Handel's trucks. Sir Handel didn't reappear until years later, apparently because he was working in the stone quarry. When he returned, he had a much different attitude. He did his jobs without complaining, and had trouble getting up hills. He is also wiser in most situations, but in some cases he is still pompous. Persona Sir Handel is sometimes pompous and arrogant and thinks that pulling trucks is beneath him, and will do anything to get out of jobs he does not want to do. He can be rude and stubborn, and he has been known to insult Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice by calling them "cattle trucks". Basis Sir Handel is based on the Talyllyn Railway's "Sir Haydn". Livery In the Railway Series, Sir Handel was painted blue until coming to work on the Skarloey Railway, where he was painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery and blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series, he is painted blue with red and yellow lining. Appearances Sir Handel's Railway Series appearances are listed below: * "Four Little Engines" * "The Little Old Engine" * "Gallant Old Engine" * "Mountain Engines" * "Very Old Engines" (non-speaking role) * "Duke the Lost Engine" * "Great Little Engines" * "New Little Engine" In the television series, Sir Handel appeared in the fourth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth seasons. He also appeared in "The Great Discovery". Merchandising * ERTL (normal, Falcon, and metallic; discontinued) * LC Wooden (reissued in 2008) * Take-Along * TOMY/Trackmaster (normal and "Sir Handel in Charge") * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs Gallery Image:SirHandelpirate.jpg|Sir Handel wearing his eyepatch in "Great Little Engines" Image:Falcon.jpg|Sir Handel in the fourth season episode "Bulldog" Image:SirHandel.png|Sir Handel in the fourth season episode "A Bad Day for Sir Handel" Image:SirHandelinChargeTrackmaster.jpg|The "Sir Handel in Charge" Trackmaster set Image:SirHandelpromo.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree2.jpg|Sir Handel in season 10 File:SirHandel.JPG File:YouCan'tWin7.jpg|Falcon File:SpecialFunnel10.jpg|Sir Handel in Special Funnel File:ABadDayforSirHandel6.jpg|A Bad Day for Sir Handel File:Bulldog4.jpg File:Bulldog5.jpg|Falcon dangles over the edge File:FourLittleEngines6.jpg|Sir Handel and some sheep File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady9.jpg|Sir Handel in 'Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady' File:Steamroller4.jpg|Sir Handel in Steamroller Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives